1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for correcting a plurality of image data, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in order to obtain a characteristic amount of each multivalued image data to carry out suitable image correction when a plurality of images are laid out on one page and outputted, the characteristic amount of all the images to be recorded on a relevant page is obtained beforehand to calculate a suitable image correction parameter.
According to the conventional method, for example, in order to lay out eight images on one page and output the images, it is necessary to calculate a parameter by analyzing all the eight images before a start of actual printing. Thus, there are problems of a long waiting time until the start of actual printing, and a longer waiting time as the number of images laid out on one page is larger.